cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Florida Gators
The University of Florida Gators, currently coached by thatfunk, are a collegiate football team playing in the SEC. The Gators play in Ben Hill Griffin Stadium (known as "The Swamp") in Gainesville, Florida, and are a member of the East Division of the SEC. History hattrickjoel454 era (2013-2015) The Florida Gators were one of the first schools claimed in the lead-up to the 2013 CFBHC season. hattrickjoel454 led the Gators to a 24-15 record in three years at the helm with an Orange Bowl loss (to Miami (FL)) and a Weis Markets bowl win (vs Boston College). hattrickjoel left the team on mutual consent after the 2015 season to pursue other goals. mpost2 era (2016) The 2016 Florida Gators season was marred by the hiring of mpost2 as Head Coach. mpost2's lack of recruiting skill and problematic handling of internal issues led to his firing after only one season. The lack of recruiting in both the mpost2 year and the final year of hattrickjoel454's contract would set the team up for a difficult run in 2017-2018 and would have far-reaching consequences into the tenure of the next three head coaches. thatfunk era (2017-2018) Inheriting a problematic squad with several holes, thatfunk became Head Coach prior to the 2017 season. The season started off with a bang with a 31-21 victory over a top ten Arizona squad and ended with an SEC title with a 13-10 win over Mississippi State. 2018 saw the first influx of mpost2's negative influence as a clear lack of roster talent led to a much poorer 8-5 showing. The 3-28 loss vs Wisconsin in the 2018 Outback Bowl signaled the end of thatfunk's tenure as he resigned after the bowl loss. neovenator250 era (2019) 2019 would become another wasted year for the Gator squad as neovenator250 was brought in to turn the squad around. neovenator250 had been a successful recruiter at Arizona in prior years but failed to distinguish himself in his one year at the helm. After a very disappointing 3-9 record where several major coaching responsibilities were missed, neovenator250 was fired the day after the season ended. Soluna era (2020-Present) The 2020 season will begin the current era under the 5th Head Coach. Soluna was brought in after helping turn around the Northwestern Wildcats team and of course competing for several championship with the Penn State Nittany Lions between 2013-2017. All-time record vs. SEC opponents This is the Gators' football record against current Southeastern Conference opponents through the 2020 season. Season-by-Season Records Bowl games The Gators have appeared in 6 bowl games, posting a record of 3-3. History and Awards Head Coaches Individual Award Winners Players *'Heisman Trophy' :SAMPLE PLAYER – 2015 CFBHC Season *'Outland Trophy' :SAMPLE PLAYER – 2015 CFBHC Season *'Lou Groza Award' :SAMPLE PLAYER - 2017 CFBHC Season All-Americans *'2015' :Jace Brown :Justin Davis All-SEC Players *'2013' :Mark Walker :Markus Peoples *'2015' :Doug Carolan :Jeff Brooks :Justin Davis :Brian Evans *'2016' :Brian Olszewski :Jeff Brooks *'2017' :Emerson Ware :Tierre Bowen :Brian Olszewski :Ruben Winstead :Tim Thomas :Prince McGill *'2018' :Ruben Winstead :Prince McGill *'2019' :Ruben Winstead External Links 2020 Depth Chart Category:SEC